Feudal Fairytales
by kitsune's miko
Summary: Grimms fairy tales, with a bit of a feudal twist.


Once upon a cold midwinter's night, when snowflakes fluttered down like fine feathers from the heavens, sat a young queen, sewing by her window side. T'was on this fine night that the glimmer of the evening star drew the lovely young maids attention, so enraptured by the faint glimmer in the vast expanse of sky, did she prick her finger with the sewing needle. The Queen watched with an almost morbid fascination, as slowly and meticulously three ruby red drops blazed a trail down her finger, staining the fresh snow on the ledge. The contrast of the white snow and the crimson blood so startled and pleased the benevolent queen that she quietly exclaimed, "oh, if only I could have a child as white as the freshly fallen snow, as red as blood, and as black as this peaceful night".

The lovely queen soon received her wish, for not long after she bore a little girl with skin white as the freshly fallen snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as black as the moonless night. The Queen named her little girl Kagome, for the light, as bright as the stars that shone within her, and sorrow soon fell upon the kingdom. For, with her wish fulfilled, the young queen quietly passed from this world.

Not even a year later, looking to find a suitable mother for his infant daughter the distraught king took a new wife. Indeed, she was a beautiful woman, but vain and arrogant, completely lacking the grace and charm of the queen before her. This cold and beauteous new queen cold not stand the very thought that someone might one day surpass her in grace, and therefor found in her possession, a magic mirror. Every morning she stood before the enchanted mirror, admired herself and demanded:

"_Mirror Mirror on the wall_

_Who is the fairest of them all?"_

And low and behold! The mirror would answer, for the frame of the enchanted mirror was made from the limbs of an ancient tree hermit, blessed with great power and wisdom. But he was cursed, his soul forced to reside in the thin pane of mirrored glass.

The tired and wizened face of the magnolia demon would appear, replacing the reflection of the fair queen and he would reply:

"_You, my lady Kikyo are the fairest of them all"_

Thus the queen was satisfied for she knew falsehoods could not pass from the lips of the ancient demon.

Kagome continued to grow, never losing her good nature or all-encompassing love, even under the influences of her cruel and heartless step-mother. As the nature of most things goes, she grew fairer with each passing day, childishly chubby limbs and cheeks growing, shedding baby fat and blossoming into a picture as radiant as her deceased mother. By the tender age of thirteen the kind young princess was as beautiful as the day, much lovelier than the vainglorious queen herself.

It just so happens, that on the very same day as her step-daughters thirteenth birthday, the queen asked her mirror:

"_Mirror mirror on the wall,_

_Who is the fairest of them all?"_

And wise old Bokuseno replied:

"_You my lady Kikyo are fair, tis true,_

_But the land Kagome is yet fairer than you"_

At the words of the honest tree hermit, Kikyo took a terrible fright at first turning as pale as a corpse in her shock, then positively green with envy. From that moment on, whenever her gaze settled on the young princess Kagome, her heart would twist painfully within her chest, growing like a weed in her barren heart, until, finally, she could take it no more.

Kikyo proceeded to summon the huntsman, infamous amongst demon kind for his powerful 'spirit gun' attack. "Take the princess out into the woods" no sign of hatred or remorse upon her countenance. No, nothing but an unconcerned look of boredom, it sent a chill down the huntsman's spine. "I never want to see that child again. Kill her, and as proof of her demise, bring her heart back to me." And without so much as a second glance, cloaked in an air of sordid contempt, Kikyo dismissed the huntsman.

The huntsman reluctantly obeyed, for all his rough mannerisms, he truly did have a gentle heart and wished no harm upon the kind princess. With much trepidation and self-loathing, he brought the princess into the woods. Taking out his hunting knife, he prepared to slit that slender neck, and was halted by the maidens pleas, "Oh, dear Yusuke, let me live. I will run into Inuyasha's Forest and never come back".

T'was with a great relief that Yusuke let the knife drop from trembling fingers. The blade winked at Yusuke with a guilty light as it landed with a crunch among the dead leaves. Absentmindedly, the huntsman noted the chill in the air, realizing the telltale signs of autumn in the air. With pity in his heart and mindful of the great kindness the young princess had shown him over the years, he released Kagome.

"Run-away Kagome" Yusuke bid as he directed her to Inuyasha's Forest. "Don't let your step-mother find you!"

'_If the wild animals or the youkai don't get you, the cold certainly will'_, Yusuke thought with a flash of guilt. He was quick to shake it off, it was the survival of the fittest in this world, and that girl possessed such a vibrant love of life, she would survive. He was sure of it.

Just then, a young boar came running by. He killed the beast and cut out its heart, presenting it to the queen as proof of Kagome's death. The cook was forced to boil the heart with salt, as the wicked woman ate it, supposing she had eaten Kagome's actual heart.

The cook cried in relief as the huntsman relayed to her whom the heart really belonged to. Both Yusuke and the cook had many found memories of the girl, and he thought it only fair to relay to someone who cared, that the girl was not dead. Besides, he hated to see lady love weep in such heartbreak.

The poor, just barely a teenager, was now all alone in Inuyasha's Forest, and was so afraid. Hopelessly she gazed at the crumbling and decaying leaves and shivered. She had no clue as what to do next or where to go. However, the growling of a wild dog made her next step clear as the frostbitten day as she started running. Leaping over sharp stones and dashing through thorny briars, wild animals jumped at her but did not harm her. As night fell, and the youkai and wild-dogs dispersed, Kagome found shelter in a small glade.

It was in the glade that Kagome met a small bat with the most unusual violet eyes. "I don't suppose you know of a safe place to say do you?" Kagome bid.

The bat just stared at her with those eerie glowing eyes.

"Yeah I didn't suppose you would" she sighed. The young princess related her search for a new home due to the treachery of her wicked step mother, and the kindness of the huntsman that had let her do so. "I'm really very grateful, and oh so happy to be able to live another day, to worry about these problems" her statement was interjected with a large yawn. "I'm just so tired. You won't let anything sneak up on me; ne, bat-san?" And she drifted off into an exhausted sleep.

The bat curled up underneath a branch, right above the young maidens head. Those glowing eyes stayed glued to her form the entire night and there they stayed until the soft glow of dawn broke through the canopy. Those eyes shifted, fixed ahead as he led the girl deeper into the forest, over seven mountains, and to an abandoned shrine on the last holy mountain.

It was with a great relief that Kagome murmured a heartfelt thanks to the bat, brushing off the wink he gave her in return before he fluttered away as merely a trick of the imagination. Praying for forgiveness from the shrines guardian deity, Kagome forced her trembling legs to press forward and move into the walls of the shrines inner sanctum.

To the princess's large surprise, the inside of the shrine was sparse, but so clean and tidy that no one could say otherwise. There was a large table, set with exactly seven plates. Each plate bore a spoon, and there were several mugs and chopsticks as well. Against the wall stood seven beds, all standing in a neat and orderly row with crisp, snow white sheets.

"Why, it's almost as of somebody had made a home out of this shrine." Too tired and hungry to question it, Kagome ate a few vegetables and a bit of soup from each plate and from each cup she drank a drop of the stone cold tea. Afterwards, because she was so tired and not having the faintest clue that there was a possibility of the people living here being hostile, she lay down on a bed. But none of them felt right, one was too long, the other too short, until, finally, the seventh was just right. She remained lying in the cushioned bed, thanked whatever kami was protecting this shrine, and slipped into a blissful unconsciousness.

Shortly after the masters of the house returned home. If Kagome had known any better, she would have been a bit more cautious, for this shrine was home to none other than the famous Shichinintai! They were the seven man army, ruthless and bloodthirsty mercenaries, rumored to hide out in these holy mountains. They lit their seven candles, and as the light graced the walls of the abandoned shrine, they knew someone had been there.

The youngest charged in demanding, "who has been sitting in my chair?!" while fingering the oversized halberd attached to his back.

The second man, the one with a conniving glint of intelligence in his eyes and the scent of fire upon his personage quietly asked, "Who has been eating from my plate?"

"And my soup?!" Cried the third, his feminine face and cloth belaying his masculinity.

"Someone has been eating my vegetables" softly mentioned the fourth, the only member of this group who lacked a painted face. His entire kind visage seemed entirely misplaced among this savage group.

A giant of a man, reeking of sulfur and gunpowder and creaking like those metallic machines, uttered a single unintelligible "gesh".

"Well, someone has been using my chopsticks" the shortest and eldest member announced, his face twisting, becoming even uglier in his distaste.

"What about my drink! Who's been pilfering from my drink?!" Demanded the last mercenary, his green hair flopping about as he shook his head.

The first mercenary let out a fearsome growl and moved further into the room. Noticing the faint impression of an imprint on his bed, he began to turn, scanning the interior of the once sacred shrine. "Who has been sleeping in my bed?"

The others at once came running in with a fierce stomping of feet and loud exclamations of "Someone has been lying in mine as well!"

All but the sixth, the self-proclaimed poison master, upon arriving upon his bed gazed in amazement at the small child sleeping there. "Oh good heavens! Oh good heavens!" He cried, garnering the attention of his fellow brothers. "This child is so beautiful!"

The others came up, quite at once upon seeing the visage of the sleeping child. They all circled the bed, in an almost reverent wonder, well except for that first bandit. With an impatient huff, he roughly shoved the girl-child out of the bed.

Kagome awoke with a choked cry, a look of sheer panic marring her face as she gazed up at the imposing bandits from her sprawled out position. She had heard rumors from the noble huntsman and the kind cook, of trouble around the land as of late. Seven fierce men, reeking of bloodlust and utterly crushing their overwhelming opposition in battle, why these war painted faces were the stuff of legend. These men, why, they could only be the Band of Seven!

"I am Bankotsu, leader of the Band of Seven, and I've never lost a battle to anyone. Give me your name girl, or face the wrath of my Banryū… or something to that effect."

Kagome giggled in spite of herself at the lame conclusion. It was actually, kind of, cute. "I am Kagome" she replied with a gentle smile.

The giggling stopped however, as the boy drew his sword and lowered the deadly point to the soft tissue of her neck. "How did you find your way to our home?"

Kagome gulped, going cross-eyed trying to keep that deadly point within her sight. Softly, almost hesitantly at first she began her tale, her voice growing in volume and her gaze fixed on the face in front of her as she grew more impassioned in her retelling. She relayed how her step-mother had wished her put to death, about the honorable huntsman whom spared her life. The long journey and the fearsome creatures roaming these hallowed mountains, and of her little bat friend who had finally led her here.

It was Bankotsu's turn to laugh at the end of her tale, full hearted, belly shaking laughs. With an indignant and fierce push to her feet, mindful of the halberd that had been lowered, tip resting on the floor, Kagome turned on the bandit. "I don't see what's so funny!"

Bankotsu laughed even harder at her indignant cry and flushed cheeks. "Quite the ballsy young child, she who dares to yell at me. Well little girl, today is your lucky day, you have found a home of like ilk. We are the ones who refused to sit there and take it after being spurned and cast out by society, we who share a thirst for life have gathered and made our own family, and you shall be our newest member. Little sister, if you keep this shrine for us, and cook, wash, make the beds, sew and knit, and keep the place tidy and clean, you may stay with us, and you shall lack nothing."

"But-"

"Of course, if you refuse, we shall have to kill you before you share the location of our sacred hideout with the authorities."

Seeing no other alternative, and the present option not looking to unpleasant, the maiden replied; "With all my heart, do I accept your offer."

And so Kagome lived her days, and kept the shrine in order. In the morning the mercenaries went into the mountains to train and hint; in the evenings they would return, tired and filthy, and their supper had to be ready for them. All day long the maiden was left to herself, but she did not weep or allow her heart to be swept up in bitter loneliness. Things got better when a certain bat returned, in a more human shape this time, and introduced himself as one Kuronue.

For all the lack of people on the mountain top, the bandits still saw fit to warn the young princess every day, saying:

"Beware of your step-mother the Queen; she will soon know you are alive and well. Let no one into this shrine."

And so a year passed quite peacefully like this. Now, the evil queen, having eaten Kagome's heart, as she supposed, felt quite sure that now she was the fairest in the lands. So, arriving to this conclusion, she came to her mirror and asked:

"_Mirror mirror on the wall_

_No, who is the fairest of them all?"_

And wise old Bokuseno replied:

"_Hateful Queen, though art of beauty rare_

_But Kagome in the glen_

_With the Seven wicked men_

_Is still a thousand times more fair."_

Then she was angry, for wise Bokuseno could only speak in truth, and she knew that the huntsman must have deceived her, and that Kagome must still be living. So she thought, and she thought, and she thought some more as to how she could manage to make and end of her lovely step-daughter. For, as long as she was not the fairest in the land, jaded envy would let her have no rest.

With no friendly Kuronue to show her the way, what had taken the noble princess but three days and nights of cross country running, took the evil queen a grueling and arduous year.

Much had changed for the young princess in the year it took the Kikyo to find the shrine. Hard labor had made her strong, and play with the woodland creatures and Kuronue made her fleet of foot. Her countenance shined brighter each and every day, the love she felt for her brothers increasing her love for life. But for all the joy her new brothers and friends brought, sorrow still managed to creep and thrust a gnarled and deformed hand into Kagome's heart, as, day by day, less of her beloved family returned home.

Kagome wasn't so surprised when Kyokotsu failed to return home. Honestly, the foolhardy and aggressive cannibal had it coming, he was always starting unnecessary fights and getting into things he shouldn't. Still they all mourned, and Bankotsu found solace in the fact that the deformed giant died to the hands of a strong youkai as Koga the Wolf Prince.

Ginkotsu was the second member to leave their broken family. Kagome cried for the surprisingly gentle giant, he was never going to be considered one of the intelligent ones of the group; some might have even called him a little dopey. But no one would ever question his loyalty; he died protecting his best friend, his brother Renkotsu.

Though Kagome would never admit it to her brothers, she wasn't sad in the slightest when Mukotsu failed to return home. The eldest member of their small family never ceased to make her uncomfortable. Not a tear left her eyes as Bankotsu relayed to her how Mukotsu pride got the best of him. Of how he thought he could take on the legendary poison master, Lord Sesshomaru. Needless to say, the mighty Tai-Youkai did not let the slight pass.

However, the death that truly broke Kagome's heart was that of Renkotsu. Bankotsu was that scary kind of quiet for days, to upset about the betrayal of Renkotsu. Renkotsu was the only mercenary Bankotsu couldn't burry, not after he betrayed the family. The buzzards were left to clean up after that mess.

Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Suikotsu still returned when work allowed them too, and the constant vigilance of her furry friends and the harmless pervert Kuronue kept Kagome from becoming to morose.

Hearing the knock on the door and expecting the bat, Kagome was surprised when she was met with the haggard appearance of an old peddler woman.

"Fine wares to sell! Fine wares to sell!"

Kagome peeped out the window and cried, "Good day to you, good woman, what have you to sell?" inwardly curious as to what the old woman was doing up here. There was a small village at the base of the mountain, so pilgrimages weren't unheard of, just uncommon. The superstitious villagers tended to warn people away from the 'cursed' shrine.

"Good wares, oh, fine wares," answered she "laces of all colors", and she held up a piece that was woven of variegated silk. The fine fabric fluttered and danced in the elderly woman's trembling hands, before coalescing to the ground in a shimmering pile. The old woman began to wheeze, followed by a serious of fine trembles through her fragile bones. "Oh, I'm afraid these old bones are starting to give out on me, this frail body just isn't able to keep up with the wanderings of this old peddler."

Kagome failed to see the sinister smile of the villain's downturned face, too absorbed in gentle thoughts of pity. _'I need not be afraid of letting in this old woman' _thought she, and, unheeding of her brothers warnings, she unbarred the door and let the poor woman in.

"What a kind soul you have, dear child!" remarked the disguised queen. "Come here, and let me lace you up properly as a sign of my gratitude."

Kagome, suspecting nothing stood before the decrepit peddler, and let the woman lace her with the new lace. But the old woman lased so quickly, and so tightly, that it took the young maidens breath away, and she fell down dead.

"Now you have done with being the fairest" the beautiful queen, now shed of her disguise declared as she hastened away.

Not long after that, towards the evening, the three remaining mercenaries came home, to discover their beloved sister, lying on the ground without life or motion. Lifting her up, they saw how tightly she was laced, and Suikotsu proceeded to cut the lacing asunder. The princess began to draw breath, little by little, until life returned to her bosom and the tell-tale flow of life graced her countenance once more. When the mercenaries heard what happened they scolded the young girl:

"T'was none other than the wicked queen, Kikyo, in disguise. You must beware of letting anyone in here when we are not present Kagome."

Kagome could do nothing but agree with the three, and promise to be more discreet in the future.

And when the twisted tyrant returned to her palace she went to her glass and said:

"_Mirror mirror on the wall_

_Now, who is the fairest of them all?"_

And wise old Bokuseno replied:

"_Spiteful Queen, tis true,_

_Thou art of beauty rare,_

_But Kagome living in the glen,_

_With three wicked men,_

_Is still a thousand times more fair."_

And Kikyo felt the blood drain from her face as she raged, for Bokuseno never lied, and she realized Kagome must still be alive. With a deep rooted malice in her heart Kikyo vowed:

"Now, I shall think of something to be her ruin." By means of witchcraft, the cold queen crafted a poisoned comb. She then disguised herself as a different old woman, and set out across the seven mountains once more.

Kagome, unsuspecting of the nefarious intentions of the evil queen, sat upon the entrance of the shrine, conversing with a man shrouded in black.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay with you longer Kagome, Yoko has requested my assistance in another heist. I have to go."

"Don't worry about it Kuronue, I told Bankotsu I didn't need somebody to watch over me anyway. I won't let anyone in the shrine again, besides, mother believes me dead." Kagome trailed off with a frown.

"Still," the bat paused, recognizing by the frown marring her face that further commentary would only prove to further deteriorate her mood. "Hey, you know what?" He perked up, thinking of a new ploy. "Next time I come to visit, I'll bring Yoko. He can apologize for dragging me off and you can meet somebody new."

"Okay" Kagome beamed up at the grinning bandit. For all she tried to hide it from this too perceptive bat, she did get awfully lonely up here. "I'm sure that would be great, but you should leave. You don't want to keep your friend waiting any longer than he already has."

"I'll see you soon" the violet eyed giant swooped down to gift a kiss upon her noble brow, and just like that he was gone.

With a soft sigh, Kagome returned to the inner sanction of the shrine, un-aware of the Queen racing towards the not so hidden shrine.

After three days and three nights, the evil queen arrived at the home of the Shichinintai; she knocked at the door and cried:

"Good wares for sale! Fine wares for sale!"

"Go away!" Came the reply of Kagome, "my brothers say I must not let anybody in."

"But surely you are allowed to look" wheedled the old woman as she held up the poisoned comb. It pleased the poor child so much that she was tempted to open the door. She hadn't been able to properly brush her hair in the longest time. It was not long before a deal was struck, and, as if reading the princess's mind, the old woman said:

"Come child, now your hair shall properly be combed."

Poor Kagome, thinking no harm, let the old peddler woman do as she pleased, but no sooner was the comb put in her hair, that the poison began to work, and the poor priestess fell to the floor, senseless.

"Now you paragon of beauty" said she "this is the end of you" and the wicked woman made away with great haste. By good luck, it was near evening, and the three remaining mercenaries came home. When they saw Kagome lying on the ground as dead, they believed immediately that was her step-mothers doing. Looking about, Jakotsu was the one to find the poisoned comb, and no sooner was it pulled out that life and vitality returned to Kagome's cheeks, and she relayed all that had passed. They then warned her once more to be on her guard, and never again to let anyone in at the door.

And the Queen went home and stood before the looking glass and said:

"_Mirror mirror on the wall,_

_Now, who is the fairest of them all?"_

And wise old Bokuseno replied:

"_Evil Queen tis true,_

_Though art of beauty rare,_

_But Kagome in the glen_

_With three wicked men_

_Is still a thousand times more fair."_

When she heard honest Bokuseno speak thus, she trembled and shook with rage.

"Kagome shall die!" cried she "though it should cost me my own life!" And there she went to a secret lonely chamber, where no one was likely to come, and there she made a poisonous apple. It was lovely to look upon, being white with red cheeks, so that anyone who should see it must long for it, but anyone who ate even a little of it must die. When the apple was ready she painted her face once more and dressed like a peasant woman, and journeyed across the seven mountains to where the Shichinintai lived. When she knocked at the door Kagome put her head out the window and said:

"I dare not let anyone in; my brothers told me not to."

"All right" answered the woman. "I can easily get rid of my apples elsewhere. There, I will give you one."

"No" answered Kagome, voice quavering at the sight of the beautiful apple. "I dare not take anything."

"Are you afraid of poison?" asked the woman. "Look here, I shall cut the apple in two pieces, you shall have the red side, and I the white."

For the apple was so cunningly made, that all the poison was in the rosy half of it. Kagome longed for the beautiful apple, and as she saw the peasant woman eating a piece of it, she could no longer refrain. She stretched out her hand for the poisoned half, but no sooner had she taken a morsel into her mouth that she fell to the earth as if dead. The Queen, casting on her a terrible glare full of venom and loathing and with a wild cackle for all the heavens to hear she cried:

"As white as snow, as red as blood, and as black as the star-less night! This time the mercenaries shall not be able to bring you back to life!"

And when she went back home she asked her mirror:

"_Mirror mirror on the wall,_

_Now, who is the fairest of them all?"_

And wise old Bokuseno replied:

"_Wretched Queen_

_You are now the fairest of them all."_

Then her envious heart had rest, well, as much rest as an envious heart can have.

The mercenaries when they came home that evening, found Kagome lying on the ground, and there came no breath from her mouth.

She was dead.

They lifted her up, sought if anything poisonous was to be found, cut her laces, combed her hair, washed her with water and wine, but all was of no avail. The poor child was dead.

The laid her on a brier, and sat all three of them around it, and wept and lamented for three whole days. They would have buried her after that, but could not bear to. With her beautiful blooming cheeks, why, she still had the appearance of life!

With a final decision Bankotsu did declare, "We cannot hide her away in the black ground."

With both Jakotsu and Suikotsu agreeing with their beloved leader they assisted in making a coffin of clear glass, so as to be looked upon from all sides, and they laid her in it, writing upon it in golden letters, her name and that she was a kings daughter. Then they set the coffin out upon the mountain, and one of them always remained nearby to watch it. The woodland animals came to morn with the heart broken mercenaries, first the birds, then the four legged creatures, and then there was Kuronue.

He wept with each of the mercenaries in turn, and cursed the queen for taking the young woman child away from him. Still cursing, Kuronue ran off to find Yoko.

Now, for a short while, Kagome lay in the coffin and never changed, merely appearing as if she were asleep. She was still as white as the freshly fallen snow, red as blood, and as black as the starless night. It just so happened, that one day, shortly after he departed, Kuronue returned with a hapless Yoko in tow, Yoko saw on the mountain the coffin, and the fair Kagome within it, and he read what was in golden letters upon it.

Yoko entered the clearing with the mourning mercenary and spoke to him this, "Let me have the coffin, and I will give you whatever you like to ask for it."

But Bankotsu, whose turn it was to watch the girl, told him that they could not part with the coffin for all the gold in the world.

Still, Yoko continued. "I beseech you to give it to me, for I cannot live without looking upon Kagome; if you consent I shall bring you to great honor, and care for you as if you were my brethren."

When he spoke the ruthless mercenary held in his heart, for but a moment in time, a deep pity for the demon, and so gave him the coffin. Thus the King of Thieves ordered called upon his underlings and bid them carry the glass coffin away on their shoulders.

Now, it so happened that as they were going along one of the minor thieves stumbled over a bush, and with the shaking the bit of poisoned apple flew out of her throat. It was not long before she opened her eyes, threw up the cover of the coffin, and sat up, alive and well.

"Oh, dear, where am I?" cried she.

The King of Thieves answered, full of joy, "you are near me" and, relating all that had happened, he said; "I would rather have you than anything else in the world, come with me and I shall make you my bride."

Kagome was kind, and went with him, and their wedding was held with pomp and great splendor.

But Kagome's wicked step-mother was also bidden to the feast, and when she dressed herself in beautiful clothes she went to the mirror and asked:

"_Mirror mirror on the wall,_

_Who is the fairest of them all?"_

And wise old Bokuseno replied:

"_Vengeful Queen_

_Tis true, thou art of beauty rare_

_But the young bride is a thousand times more fair."_

Kikyo railed and cursed, and was beside herself with disappointment and anger. First she thought she would not go to the wedding, but then she felt she should have no peace until she went and saw the bride. When she saw the bride, she knew her for Kagome, and could not stir from her seat for anger and terror. For the cunning fox had at ready, red-hot iron shoes, in which she had to dance until she fell down dead.

So, sorry about the long hiatus. I've been going through a lot over the past couple of years, if you really want to hear the full excuse go check out my profile. Back to the story at hand though, this is going to be a series of standalone one-shots. Figured it might be a bit easier to get back into the swing of things with something like this, Ashenputtel is probably next, unless you guys have a request, in which case just tell me in a review or something. Until next time, ja ne 3


End file.
